My Only Sunshine
by Draconian Calocor
Summary: Nothing in life is certain, save for one thing. The last, great journey that we all must go on. The thing that kings and beggars share alike. When it's time to go can we let go? Or will we hold on with all our strength to the ones we love? ErLu Slightly AU


**It really hard to not get sad when you're listening to the song "I Hung My Head" by Johnny Cash, so in a moment of inspiration I got the idea for this. I decided to use Erza x Lucy because I really like them as a couple, so MEH. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Drunk driver… Badly injured… I'm sorry… nothing we can do _

**Beep**

The room is dark. Why is it so dark? Why can't I see? I can't feel anything; I don't understand what's happening, what is this? Nothing makes any sense, was I doing something? All I remember is one minute I was driving and then… darkness. Wait… I see a light. Everything is getting brighter, why doesn't any of this make sense?

Wait… the light died down, I can see. What is it I see though?

**Beep**

_Lucy… please don't…_

The room, if you can even call it that, is nothingness. A white void surrounding me on all sides, but I don't feel uneasy about it all. I almost feel peaceful, strangely so. Its like I have had a giant weight on me and suddenly it's been lifted. However there's no one here, no but myself to enjoy the peace. I'm all alone here, but it's not so bad. I feel at ease, like I never have to worry about anything again. Yet… yet I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something, or maybe someone.

**Beep**

_Lucy please don't leave me…_

Wait… I'm not alone, someone else is here with me. Behind me, I can feel it almost like they've always been here, but I've only now just noticed. In a way with all the quiet and peace I finally noticed it, that person who has always been there, through the thick and thin. Never saying a word but simply allowing life to play out as they observe, yet now I know them.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeep… silence**

_Sobbing_

I wonder how I didn't notice it, standing behind me all this time yet never saying a word. It's taller than me, towering above, peering down at me. All it wears is darkness, as if the void itself were simply cloaked around it. A hood of black completely covers the face, and no light illuminates it despite the brightness of the room. No words are said between us but I understand, I know why it's here, I guess that's that then; the end of it all.

There was so much I would have liked to do, so many things I wanted to see and experience. I wanted to do it all, see everything that there was to see, but I guess not huh. At least I got something out of all of it, I had good times, and I had bad times. I had great times and I had terrible times, but in the end I still managed to find the greatest treasure in this mess that is life. I found love. What they say about love is true in a way, for me the color of love was red. It was a flowing silky wave of red, a bright smile that lit up a room, a small laugh that would be music to the ears. Erza…

_I'm sorry, she's gone._

I-I don't want to leave now though. I know I have to but… I can't. It's looking at me now, judging me, weighing me. It's extending a skeletal hand toward me, I know I have to take that hand but I just can't. I made her cry, I know I did and I can't stand it when Erza cries. She is too beautiful to cry, a face that perfect should never be stained with tears, only with joy and happiness. I just want to let her know that it will be alright, that everything will get better. Time heals all wounds, even wounds of the heart, not matter how deep.

I have to ask, I have to have this one thing before I go with it, and if I don't… then I'll never be able to take its hand.

"Please let me see her one last time."

It cocks it head to the side, as if weighing the idea, pondering on it worth, perhaps judging it against all things great and small. It lowers its hand. The room is shifting, the vast whiteness taking shape and form, hazy figures beginning to take feature. I know what this room is, it's a hospital room. People are gathered around a bed, no one is speaking and yet I can hear crying. Some of it is soft and small, others loud and full of misery. What could be causing this, what is making all these people so sad?

Wait. I know these people… oh no. It's all of them, all my friends they are crying. I can see Gray, with his normally cool face, dripping with tears, yet he doesn't let out a sound. His face is turned down, as if to shield it from view, so no one will see him crying. Natsu, his normally smiling and cheerful face is stained with wetness from his tears. He is holding his arm in front of him, covering his eyes as he cries loudly. Poor Natsu, poor Gray, I'm so sorry everyone. I can see Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Master Makarov, I see everyone. I didn't mean to make all of you cry I really didn't, I wish all of you would smile one last time so I could see.

Yet there is one crying harder than all the rest, one who is clutching tightly to the person in the bed. Hazel eyes streaming with tears, her scarlet hair splayed about the bed as she clutches at a limp arm. Erza… please don't cry I want to tell her, but I know I she won't be able to hear me. No matter how sad that thought makes me I know it's the truth. How I wish I could hold her, comfort her and tell her everything is alright now, that I would never leave her but… I can't, I never will be able to know. I can never tell her again how much she means to me, I can never again say… I love you.

I can feel tears welling up inside me; sorrow is clawing at my chest. No matter how much I don't want them to, I begin to feel the tears fall. I'm crying now, no sound escapes but the tears still fall. The girl in the bed, I know her. I know her so very, very well. I was with her every step of the way, the ups and the downs, all of it. The girl in the bed, her name is Lucy. My name is Lucy. I'm the girl in the bed.

I feel my knees give out, and I don't try to stop myself from falling, it doesn't even matter. I can still see her, even laying in a heap on the floor I can still see her face. It's full of such sorrow, so many tears, and in that moment I knew. I can't leave her, not like this, not ever.

I can feel it watching me, the sound has left the world yet they continue to sob. It let me have what I wanted, now it wants it half of the bargain. I can't give it what it wants though, how can I? After seeing her face, I can never go with it. I know it understands this, yet I can't stop it, no one can. The room has faded back into the nothingness. All that was left was the two of us… I knew where this was going. I had made my peace. I am ready. I stand slowly, wiping my face of the tears. Once again it extends it hand of bone, and I take it. It wasn't cold and hard, but warm and comforting like it was saying not to be scared.

We are walking now, and everything is getting lighter, I know I'll be gone soon, I guess this is goodb-

_Please don't leave me alone Lucy… I love you._

I stop.

It stops.

No. No I haven't made my peace, I'm not ready to leave, and I refuse to leave her. I just can't.

I let go of its hand and take a step back. Now it's just looking at me. I think it knows what I want, I wonder if it will stop me. Yet it's just standing there, peering down at me. Wait… everything is going dark again. Maybe it is simply sending me away without my consent. I start to cry again, I won't go. I won't leave Erza alone, I won't. The world is nothing but blackness.

**Beep**

The world feels so heavy now, I feel so much pain.

**Beep**

I feel something on my arm, something soft and warm.

**Beep**

I open my eyes, the light blinding me temporarily before I can see. I blink several times to clear my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see a mass of crimson. I know that color. I turn my head slightly to look at it, and I see her. Erza, her eyes wide, mouth agape as if she is unable to believe what she is seeing. I smile gently at her.

"I won't leave you alone Erza, I promise."

She's crying again, and hugging me. I can smell her, feel her. I know she is real and I will never leave her.

"Lucy I was so scared you were going to leave me."

I smile at her.

"Erza, I love you. I would never leave you."

She's crying even harder and clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Everyone else is laughing and crying with joy. Maybe it did give me what I wanted, in a way. I get to see them all smile, but not just one more time, I get to see them all smile for a long time. But best of all, I get to make Erza smile and laugh. I get to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

"I love you Erza Scarlet."

* * *

**Yah know how hard it was for me to pick what ending I was going to go with? I was contemplating writing a straight up tragedy instead of giving it a happy ending. I decided to flip a coin on it. Heads life, tails death and it landed on heads. So there you are. Hope you enjoyed it, I need a box of tissues cause this was really hard to write. Draconian Calocor, peace out.**


End file.
